


a matter of pack

by andnowforyaya



Series: the one where kihyun is a werewolf and hoseok is a vampire [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood Kink, Gen, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Hoseok, a pureblood vampire two centuries old and so powerful he can smite the newly-turned with just a mean look (though he'd never do such a thing), is about to do the most terrifying thing in his undead life: meet Kihyun's pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> update: for the 'supernatural' square in my kiho bingo card

Hoseok stands in front of his wall of mirrors in his closet and unbuttons the top button of his crisp white shirt. Then buttons it again. Then unbuttons it. Buttoned is too formal. But unbuttoned? Sloppy. Plus, what is he thinking wearing a white shirt? What if he gets blood on it? Hoseok hates playing into stereotypes and shudders at the image of himself with blood dribbling past the corner of his mouth down his chin and staining the collar of his shirt. Vampires have come a long way since the mysterious, romantic, devilish creatures of a few centuries ago, hiding away during the day and only coming out to prowl and feed on innocents under cover of night.  
  
Nowadays, vampires work in offices downtown. They own real estate under their real names. They order mocha lattes with coconut milk from coffee shops. Though the thing with all the advancement is that it's now rather frowned upon when a vampire goes into a feeding lust and accidentally kills someone by bleeding them dry. But this is something Hoseok gave up long ago, anyway, long before it was the progressive norm. Before fresh blood was something you could buy in the supermarket, Hoseok was already working with hospitals to supply him with what he needed to survive.

Hoseok is like that -- always ahead of the trend.  
  
He changes his shirt. Maybe he can wear a denim shirt? That's fashionable, and Hoseok fills out this shirt rather nicely, his biceps rippling under the fabric. Kihyun loves this shirt, and Kihyun did say not to dress up too nice-nice a few hours ago, because the people Hoseok will be meeting aren't so uptight, anyway.  
  
When Hoseok fret, Kihyun had rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're meeting my clan," which was kind of a dig against vampires, which Hoseok would be having a conversation with Kihyun later about overgeneralizing Hoseok's kind. But they were in bed and Kihyun's skin was still blooming with Hoseok's bitemarks and Hoseok still felt his nerves were on fire even though they'd just tried to work his nerves out with a couple of rounds of rigorous morning sex.  
  
"Right, but I _am_ meeting your _pack_."  
  
Kihyun said, "Relax, they'll love you," and proceeded to kiss Hoseok in that way of his that rivaled the best sort of bloodlust Hoseok had ever experienced except without the potential accidental murder.  
  
And here is another thing on which Hoseok is ahead of the curve: Kihyun, his boyfriend, is a werewolf.

Hoseok doesn't know any other vampires who have dated or had relations with anyone other than another vampire or a willing human. When he told Hyungwon a few months ago, Hyungwon had laughed at him, like Hoseok was telling a great joke. He probably shouldn't have told Kihyun that Hyungwon had laughed, because things are still a bit frosty, though civil, even now between Kihyun and Hyungwon as a result. Hyungwon doesn't think it's a joke anymore, but he does, on occasion, warn Hoseok about the unpredictability of Weres ("They’re controlled by the moon. The _Moon_ . How fucked is that?") and remind Hoseok that Kihyun smells like wet dog when it rains (he doesn't, Hoseok insists, but perhaps he's biased).  
  
"They'll love me," Hoseok assures himself, putting on the denim shirt and pulling on his dark denim jeans. Too much denim? Too much thinking? "Fuck it," he says, and walks out of his closet and straight into the bathroom to start working on his black hair.  
  
.  
  
"I am over two hundred years old," Hoseok mutters to himself, hands on the wheel of his sleek gunmetal-tinted sports car. "I am a powerful, supernatural being." He checks the address on his phone against the address at which he has arrived. It's an apartment complex in an affluent neighborhood in Seoul, the actual apartments nestled behind a gate, fence, and barrier of trees, with a smaller building in front that Hoseok assumes is the lobby. Kihyun had told him there would be someone who could park his car if he wanted, so Hoseok inches forward on the pavement and stops in front of the lobby. "And I'm just meeting my boyfriend's pack. My boyfriend whom I love."  
  
A man dressed in a smart suit immediately descends upon his car and bows beside the driver’s window, extending a hand after. "Mr. Shin? You're Yoo Kihyun's guest."  
  
"Ah," Hoseok says uncertainly. "Yes?"  
  
The man nods and steps back. "If you would step out, I can park your car. Do you need someone to show you to them?"  
  
"Actually, Kihyun said he would come down to meet me," Hoseok says, putting his car into park and leaving his keys in the ignition. "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure," the man says, and swiftly takes Hoseok's place in his car and drives off.  
  
"Not too uptight," Hoseok mumbles, repeating what Kihyun had said to him about his home, his pack. Hoseok rolls his shoulders, thinking that Hyungwon might actually have a few good things to say about the apparent quality of Kihyun’s home. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Hoseok?" Hoseok turns and finds Kihyun standing between the open doors to the lobby, beaming -- no, _glowing_ \-- dressed similarly in dark jeans and a denim shirt. "You've got to start finding your own style, babe," Kihyun teases as Hoseok walks to him, drawn as if by a magnet.  
  
"No way," Hoseok says. "This was my style first. I'm older than you are."  
  
"Only by a couple decades."  
  
They meet with their fingertips and then with their lips, the kiss soft and full of promise.  
  
"I'm so glad you came," Kihyun says quietly, looping his arms around Hoseok's neck and pressing himself close against Hoseok's body. "Like, really, really glad."  
  
"You think I wasn't going to show?"  
  
"You wouldn't be the first," Kihyun admits.  
  
"Well," Hoseok says. "I want to be the last."  
  
Kihyun smacks him on the chest, grinning. "You're so gross. No gross stuff tonight. Changkyun and Minhyuk will never let me live it down."  
  
"So you'd have to spend more time at mine? Hm, sounds like an incentive."  
  
Kihyun doesn't say anything, but his eyes are glittering and Hoseok kisses him again just because he can, standing in the middle of the lobby together.  
  
.  
  
"Remind me again," Hoseok says as they are walking down the hall to Kihyun's pack's apartment. They'd crossed through the lobby entrance and a courtyard and into another building, and gone up the elevator to the eighth floor. "Changkyun is the youngest, then Jooheon, then you, Minhyuk, and -- what was it -- Hyunwoo?"  
  
"That's right," Kihyun says.  
  
"And a typical pack is made of an alpha, betas, and an omega?"  
  
"Yup," Kihyun says.  
  
"And you're not going to tell me who is who?"  
  
"Won't it be fun to guess?" Kihyun says with a sly smirk.  
  
"I bet you're a beta," Hoseok answers swiftly and with a grin. "But you like to pretend you're omega for the freebies."  
  
"Eyyy, you know me so well," Kihyun praises, batting Hoseok on the arm.  
  
"We don't really have pack structures, you know?" Hoseok says. "This is pretty new to me. We have clans but they were more for safety than for -- family? I guess. I mean, vampires are pretty much loners."  
  
"I'd hate to see you alone," Kihyun says. "As much as I think he's an annoying succubus, I'm glad you have Hyungwon."  
  
Hoseok laughs as Kihyun slows, and they stop in front of a door. Hoseok’s undead, cold heart beats hard in his chest in anticipation.

"You ready?" Kihyun asks hopefully, turning to him. "Just remember -- I love you."  
  
"I know that's supposed to help, but I'm not really sure how," Hoseok quips. "But I love you, too."  
  
Kihyun opens the door, and they are greeted immediately by three faces, three eager bodies crowding into the door frame, hands extended in greeting and names being thrown out like fly balls at a baseball game. Hoseok tries to shake each hand. He ends up shaking about eight hands, which he realizes is a few too many for the number of people in the door. Kihyun pushes at their faces, laughing. "Guys, give him some space. We'll do introductions."  
  
Reluctantly, the three boys step back, though one of them who is a bit taller and ganglier than the others keeps bouncing his knees like he has too much energy coursing through him. Hoseok is finally able to enter the apartment and finds it...warm. Cozy and warm.  
  
Kihyun steps out of his shoes so Hoseok does as well, and Kihyun places their shoes in the cubbies in the shoe rack by the door. Just from a quick glance, Hoseok sees a spotless, sprawling kitchen and a living room that reminds him of a den -- a huge gray couch with a sectional fills most of the space, adorned with throw blankets and pillows, while shapeless beanbag chairs line the farthest wall. Behind the couch, a bookcase, and before it, a coffee table and a home theater. There's a hallway behind the living room that Hoseok assumes goes to the other sections of the apartment.  
  
"So..." Kihyun says, drawing Hoseok's attention away from scanning the apartment. "This is us." He's blushing. Hoseok can't resist the urge to wrap his hand around Kihyun's waist and pull him close so that he's nestled against his side. "Um, guys, this is Hoseok. Hoseok, this is Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Jooheon."  
  
Hands are shaken. Minhyuk is the taller, ganglier one who can't stand still. Changkyun is cute but seems serious, and Jooheon's cheeks dimple when he smiles. Hoseok says, "It's so nice to finally meet you all."  
  
"Well," Minhyuk drawls, "not all. You haven't met Hyunwoo-hyung yet."  
  
"Oh, that's right."  
  
"He's on his way home," Kihyun explains. "Meeting ran late at work. I'm just finishing up dinner. Do you want to help me or do you want to play video games with Minhyuk and Jooheon?"  
  
Though Kihyun is offering Hoseok options, from the way Kihyun inclines his head toward Minhyuk and Jooheon, Hoseok can tell what his choice should be. Kihyun had mentioned the pack was eager to get to know Hoseok and possibly interrogate him. Changkyun, as the youngest member who Kihyun mentioned has never even _met_ a vampire before, is probably curious but nervous to be left to his own devices around Hoseok.  
  
So Hoseok chooses video games, and Minhyuk and Jooheon give each other an alarmingly loud high five, their smiles wicked as they draw their guest deeper into the living room.  
  
"I'm just in the kitchen," Kihyun reminds Hoseok with a wink. "If you need help."  
  
"I'm sure I can handle two pups on my own," Hoseok says under his breath, and Kihyun laughs and swats at his butt as he joins the excited pair setting up an extra controller at the console for Hoseok.  
  
.

They end up playing a couple of rounds of a racing game that Hoseok hasn’t heard of but that Minhyuk and Jooheon both assure him is easy to learn. And it is, though as they are racing, Hoseok has a small suspicion that the pups chose this game because it comes easy to them, allowing them to multitask and fire off question after question like some sort of twin interrogation squad.

“So you’re a vampire?” Minhyuk starts as their second race starts, and their players zoom onto the track on the television screen. Minhyuk has taken the seat on the couch to Hoseok’s left and Jooheon is on Hoseok’s right.

“Yup,” Hoseok says easily.

“Do you drink blood?” Jooheon asks.

“My favorite drink is Bloodthirst,” Hoseok says, mashing one of the buttons on his controller in an attempt to power up, but he just ends up veering off the track. “Coconut water and the occasional fresh sip is good enough for me.”

“Can you see yourself in mirrors?”

“I sure can.”

“My friend Jackson can’t,” Jooheon says. “How come you can?”

“Jackson must be young,” Hoseok explains easily. “I’m pretty old. Some things get better with time, like being able to see your reflection.”

And on and on. The questions range from the inane (“What’s your favorite blood type? Can you turn into a bat?”) to the invasive (“How were you turned? Did you have a family? Have you ever killed anyone?”). Hoseok has no problem answering the inane questions, but he feels himself tense when the questions turn too personal.

“Hey!” he hears Kihyun bark from the kitchen, and both Minhyuk and Jooheon jump in their seats at the sharp noise. Two heads turn and meet Kihyun’s eyes glaring at them both from the kitchen counter. “Behave.”

Minhyuk groans and Jooheon follows his lead, and they both snicker when Minhyuk replies, “Yes, mom,” under his breath.

“You give everyone a hard time?” Hoseok asks, amused by the exchange.

Minhyuk shrugs. “Just the people we like.”

Hoseok smirks, because they’re giving him a hard time. So that means they like him, right? He’s about to reach out to ruffled Minhyuk’s hair when the atmosphere changes, a subtle drop in pressure, a powerful aura coming their way. Both Minhyuk and Jooheon snap their attention to the front door, and when keys jangle on the other side, Minhyuk bolts out of his seat, controller and game and Hoseok forgotten, running to the door. If he’d been an actual puppy, Hoseok thinks, his tail would be wagging.

The door opens and the man who steps through is huge. He’s easily at least Hoseok’s height, and maybe twice as muscled. His stoic gaze takes in the pack and he offers a quiet greeting, his voice deep and rumbling. Minhyuk reaches him and calms, hanging off the newcomer’s bicep, babbling to him about his day.

“Hyung,” Kihyun greets from the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready. Go introduce yourself to Hoseok, please.”

The large man strides forward and Hoseok stands, instinctually needing to be level with him. He’s satisfied when he finds that he’s only a little bit shorter than the other.

“I’m Hyunwoo,” the newcomer introduces himself, shaking Hoseok’s hand. Hyunwoo’s hand is big and warm, his skin rough. His grip is strong.

“Hoseok,” Hoseok says, smiling. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

This, Hoseok thinks, must be the pack’s alpha.

.

It’s interesting how the scene changes with Hyunwoo’s arrival. What was playful and lively before becomes more reserved as Kihyun and Changkyun finish cooking. But reserved is not necessarily a bad thing, Hoseok reasons. It’s just controlled. Even-handed. There are rules and routines to this dinner, and every member of the pack plays their part. While Kihyun and Changkyun ready the food into serving plates and bowls, Minhyuk and Jooheon prepare drinks and fluff the rice and fill everyone’s rice bowls, and Hyunwoo sets the table. Hoseok tries to help but is seated first, as their guest, and is also offered the first serving of everything on the table. Kihyun sits next to Hoseok, and Hyunwoo directly across from Hoseok, the others filling in around them.

“It looks and smells delicious,” Hoseok praises, and Kihyun beams, chest swelling with pride. There is a red, spicy stew filled with meat and vegetables, a platter of stir-fried meat, and multiple smaller side dishes.

“Can you even eat food?” Changkyun asks, wincing and scrunching his nose at Jooheon after because Jooheon has kicked him underneath the table. “What? It’s an honest question.”

“I can,” Hoseok says, laughing to show he’s not offended. “In fact, I love it, though I don’t need it to survive.”

Changkyun shrugs, satisfied with Hoseok’s answer.

“But you need blood to survive,” Hyunwoo states, looking to Hoseok with steely eyes.

“Uh,” Hoseok says. “Yes, I do.” Beside him, Kihyun stiffens and Hoseok reaches out to put his hand on Kihyun’s thigh in an attempt to calm him. Hoseok deals with this kind of questioning all the time. It’s not anything he isn’t used to. “But nowadays there are so many alternatives on the market. It’s not like before.”

“But is it the same?” Hyunwoo asks, his tone chilly. “The bloodlust...don’t you miss it?”

Hoseok narrows his eyes. He takes a bite of his food as he thinks of his response. He is aware of the other pack members’ eyes on him, waiting. Kihyun’s fingers find his over his thigh and squeeze. “I can’t say I do,” Hoseok finally says. Turns his hand over to slot his and Kihyun’s fingers together and squeezes back.

“When’s the last time you succumbed to it?” Hyunwoo asks point-blank, with the deadly accuracy of a sniper with a rifle.

Hoseok doesn’t want to remember the last time he succumbed to it, because if he’s being honest with himself, it wasn’t nearly long enough ago. He’s given in a few times. Sometimes, the need for fresh blood is too strong, the victim too close, their pulse at their neck too loud and inviting. But he hasn’t given in since he met Kihyun, Hoseok thinks. And that’s important.

“Well?” Hyunwoo prompts.

“That’s enough, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun says, his voice carrying such an air of finality to it that it’s like a winter gust swept through the room. Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun look down at their plates. And Hyunwoo, after trying to hold Kihyun’s gaze for a few moments, finally looks down as well. Kihyun presses his lips together, and then he sighs. He says, “I know you’re all just worried about me and I appreciate your concern, but Hoseok is wonderful, and Hoseok isn’t going to hurt me. And frankly, you questioning him about this is insulting. To him and to me as well.”

Shamed into silence, they resume eating slowly, shoulders hunched and offering their apologies to both Hoseok and Kihyun. Hoseok imagines them with their tails tucked between their legs, looks around to all of their downcast faces, and then he realizes something.

“Oh my god,” Hoseok says wondrously, looking at Kihyun. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before.”

“See what?” Kihyun asks, tilting his head in question.

“ _You’re_ the alpha.”

The grin spreads slowly across Kihyun’s face, like a flower turning towards the sun. He says, “That’s right, babe. I am.”

.

The gravitas over dinner slowly dissipates. Hoseok figures that someone as bright as Minhyuk can’t stay down for too long, and sure enough Minhyuk is smoothly able to get everyone talking again in just a few moments. Laughing again. Changkyun and Jooheon talk about the courses they are taking at the local college and Hoseok finds himself offering his assistance in the area of music composition as he himself is a composer of some repute. Changkyun and Jooheon enthusiastically accept his offer. Even Hyunwoo loses the stoic look on his face and laughs at a joke Minhyuk makes about Hoseok being able to absorb musical prowess through blood. 

"But I think that's succubi," Changkyun mentions, and that sets everyone off into a discussion through the end of dinner about the various supernaturals who have made themselves known recently.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kihyun says, when dinner is over, as he and Hoseok are washing the dishes together in the kitchen. Kihyun sent the youngest pack members off to get ready to bed, and waved Hyunwoo and Minhyuk off when Minhyuk mentioned there was a movie he’d been wanting to see. Hoseok knows he's referring to the help he offered Changkyun and Jooheon regarding their music course.

“I want to,” Hoseok says, up to his arms in suds in the sink. Kihyun is drying. Seems only fair, since Kihyun did most of the cooking. He bumps his hip against Kihyun’s and smiles. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re the alpha?”

Kihyun hides his own smile, drying a dish that Hoseok hands to him and putting it away in the overhead cabinet. “Didn’t want to scare you off,” he says. “Some people can’t even handle that I’m a Were, let alone the alpha of a pack.” 

“Well,” Hoseok says. “I love it.”

“Yeah?” Kihyun says slyly.

“Yeah,” Hoseok confirms. “It’s sexy.”

Kihyun laughs, uninhibited, throwing his head back and nearly losing the plate in his hands. “You’re too much,” Kihyun says. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He bumps his hip with Kihyun’s again. Kihyun bumps his hip back, and then he leans forward to kiss him, chaste and sweet on the lips, the kind of kiss that always leaves Hoseok breathless and adoring.

“Ugh,” Changkyun says from somewhere in the living room. “It’s like walking in on your parents.”

“So walk right back out,” Kihyun says against Hoseok’s lips, not even bothering to pull away. Hoseok hears Changkyun’s retreating steps, hears Changkyun’s laughter, hears Changkyun shutting the door to what must be his and Jooheon’s shared room, hears Changkyun say to Jooheon, “I think he makes Kihyun really happy.”

Hoseok hums against Kihyun’s lips, presses himself forward just a little more, and turns off the water. “Do I make you happy?” he asks, knowing Kihyun heard what Changkyun said as well.

Kihyun says, “More than you know,” and loops his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders, deepening the kiss.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween <3

With Minhyuk and Hyunwoo out for the evening and Changkyun and Jooheon chatting the night away in the comfort of their shared bedroom, the apartment seems quiet and intimate when Kihyun and Hoseok are finished cleaning up in the kitchen and putting away the dishes. They work in companionable silence, catching each other’s eyes every few moments and allowing the smiles tucked into the corners of their mouths to grow bigger.  

“You have something,” Kihyun mumbles, reaching up with a clean hand to swipe his thumb over Hoseok’s cheek, wiping away the soap suds that had somehow landed there on his skin. He lets his hand fall to Hoseok’s waist, where that same thumb presses against Hoseok’s hip and rubs slow, warm circles over his shirt.

“I can’t believe you’re the alpha,” Hoseok returns, again, still in awe of Kihyun. They’re standing so close that Hoseok can see the flecks of gold in Kihyun’s eyes. He wonders if the gold is a wolf thing or an alpha thing or just a Kihyun thing. “No wonder you’re so bossy.”

Kihyun sputters out a laugh, slapping Hoseok playfully on his chest and shoving him away. “I shouldn’t have told you,” he says, mock hurt. “I should have let you believe I was the beta.”

“I would have figured it out.” Hoseok grins, remembering how the others had all succumbed to Kihyun’s glare, how they’d all bowed their heads when Kihyun said something stern. He closes the distance between them again to hold Kihyun by his hips, their bellies touching. Kihyun is so warm. As a Were, he runs naturally hot, but it’s just another thing Hoseok loves about loving Kihyun -- that he gets to leech the warmth from him.  “Is it hard being the alpha?”

“It’s like taking care of four children,” Kihyun says, putting his cheek on Hoseok’s shoulder and sighing. “I’m a poor single dad, Hoseok.”

“You’re hardly poor,” Hoseok remarks, casting his glance around the apartment. “And definitely not single.”

The comment makes Kihyun lift his gaze to Hoseok, a wry grin on his face and certain twinkle in his eye. “So you’re saying you’ll help me raise this family?”

Hoseok scoffs. “Is that what I’m saying?”

“Kiss me,” Kihyun demands, puckering up and lifting himself slightly onto his toes.

“So bossy,” Hoseok mutters under his breath, grinning and kissing him anyway, allowing himself to think about what it would mean to be a part of this family.

That’s the word Kihyun had used. _Family_. Hoseok still carries around in his wallet a grainy, black and white portrait of his mother that had been taken right around the time cameras were invented. Occasionally he takes it out, carefully smoothing the edges and creases, and remembers. His mother had been a kind woman, hard-working and warmhearted. When she’d died when Hoseok was a teenager, it tore a hole in Hoseok’s family, and he’d drifted from his father in a way that seemed inevitable. Hoseok had been turned a few years later, and when he’d sought out his father in an attempt to reconnect, he’d found his father had passed. Hoseok had wandered, after that, unmoored and belonging nowhere and to no one.

And now Kihyun is giving him this chance to belong again. He wants that. His chest burns and aches with it. He pushes against Kihyun, kissing him harder, until Kihyun is backed against the kitchen counter, spine arched with the force of Hoseok’s kissing.

“You like me bossing you around?” Kihyun says, breathless and cheeks pink. His eyes glitter with arousal, and Hoseok thinks he can see the moon in them.

“I like you,” Hoseok says. “In whatever form, doing anything.”

Kihyun chuckles, his soft laughter breaking off into a moan when Hoseok slots their hips together, brushing against Kihyun through the fabric of their jeans. Kihyun’s hands come to Hoseok’s shoulders and then around his neck to pull him closer so that he can roll his hips against the vampire in a slow, burning grind.

“Fuck,” Hoseok breathes, feeling himself twitch. His incisors itch in his gums, wanting to extend. “Babe,” he whines.

“Let’s go to the bed,” Kihyun says.

They go, tripping over themselves in their haste and unwillingness to stop touching and kissing each other. Kihyun bangs his shoulder against the door frame on the way into the bedroom and he hisses, eyes flashing.

Hoseok shuts the door as Kihyun yanks off his own shirt, and when Hoseok turns again it is to find Kihyun naked, his skin glistening and flushed, eyes bright like a fever as he growls and yanks Hoseok toward him, maneuvering him to the bed. Hoseok falls against the mattress, grinning like a fool, spreading his legs so that Kihyun can slot himself between them.

“Too many clothes,” Kihyun complains, his voice rough.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Hoseok teases.

Kihyun smirks, ripping open Hoseok’s denim shirt and raking his fingernails down his chest. “Your teeth are out,” he says, leaning forward and putting his hot lips around Hoseok’s nipple and sucking.

Hoseok moans, back arching off the bed. He’s so hard in his pants it’s embarrassing. Kihyun shifts with Hoseok’s inhuman strength. Kihyun could hold Hoseok down onto the mattress if he wanted to, but more often than not, they play around with their abilities. Sometimes Kihyun likes being the human, struggling against Hoseok’s steel-like holds. Sometimes Kihyun likes play-fighting until he’s sweaty and spent and rutting against Hoseok’s thigh.

“I can’t help it,” Hoseok says, running his tongue over his sharp, lengthened incisors. “It’s like a mouth-boner.”

“I know,” Kihyun says, laughing against Hoseok’s chest before moving to Hoseok’s other nipple and laving his tongue around it. “I think it’s cute.” He kisses Hoseok up his chest until he reaches the column of Hoseok’s neck, and then he runs his teeth over Hoseok’s jugular, pressing slightly, the skin yielding to his teeth. Hoseok inhales a breath he doesn’t need, pleasure coursing through him. “I’d let you, you know?” Kihyun continues, kissing him and biting him and running his hand down Hoseok’s body to palm the bulge in his pants. “Bite me. Feed from me. If you wanted.”

Hoseok groans with the thought -- Kihyun pinned underneath him as Hoseok drinks from him, his blood sweet and thick and hot. He shudders as Kihyun unbuttons his jeans deftly with one hand and slips his hand down Hoseok’s briefs and cups him.

“You like it,” Kihyun says with an air of pride, massaging Hoseok’s hard-on. “You want to drink from me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hoseok hisses through his teeth. “Fuck, Kihyun.” He pushes himself up so that he can tear off his shirt and shimmy out of his pants. When he’s gloriously naked, he takes Kihyun by the shoulders and throws him down onto the bed, switching their positions. Kihyun gasps at the force of it, grinning still, stars in his eyes.

There’s lube in the bedside table. Kihyun gets it, somehow, and puts it in Hoseok’s hand. “Don’t be scared just ‘cause I’m the alpha,” he teases.

Hoseok isn’t. He preps Kihyun with his fingers, leaving frenzied, hard kisses along Kihyun’s inner thighs, watching the bruises bloom and fade as Kihyun heals himself. The perks to being a supernatural being. Kihyun says, “Now, Hoseok. C’mon. I’m ready,” impatient and wriggling on Hoseok’s fingers, knees spread obscenely wide.

Hoseok licks his lips and withdraws his fingers, lining himself up to Kihyun’s entrance and dipping in shallowly, shuddering at the heat. “You’re so perfect,” Hoseok praises, falling over onto his elbows and caging Kihyun in between his arms. “I love you.”

“You sap,” Kihyun says. “I love you, too.”

Hoseok slides in deep, and Kihyun keens, exposing his throat and Hoseok suddenly, overwhelmingly, feels a wall of emotion rising to the surface inside of him. Kihyun trusts him so much, loves him so much, and now he wants Hoseok to be a part of his family, his pack. He thrusts hard and fast, Kihyun’s fingers digging into Hoseok’s back as they both chase after the building release. Hoseok feels like a furnace, or a volcano. He noses along Kihyun’s throat, inhaling the sweet scent of Kihyun’s blood thrumming under the thin surface of his skin.

“Do it,” Kihyun says. “I know you want to.”

“Are you sure?” Hoseok grits out, and Kihyun responds by hooking his legs around Hoseok’s waist tighter. He nods.

Hoseok bites. His mouth fills with sweet warmth, and he was right -- Kihyun tastes like honey, or nectar, but with a sharp, spicy note underlying. He hears Kihyun moan and cry out, feels him clench around Hoseok tight, hears him whimper as the initial pain turns into pleasure as the endorphins kick in, as the euphoria takes over. Hoseok laps at Kihyun’s throat, thrusting still. He’s so close, so careful, Kihyun’s blood coursing through Hoseok’s own cold veins and igniting something entirely different from arousal within him. It builds and builds and builds. He’s floating, mind buzzing, and distantly realizes he’s coming. The pleasure is so intense it takes him outside of his own body, and it lasts until he feels Kihyun pushing at his chest, hears Kihyun whimpering.

Hoseok comes back to himself, blinking and shaking his head.

Kihyun is limp and breathless underneath him, and at first Hoseok panics, thinking he'd gone too far, but then Kihyun laughs softly. “Wow,” he says, eyes fluttering closed. There are two thin trails of blood running down the side of his neck and onto the sheets, staining them. But the wounds have already closed. “Wow,” Kihyun says again. “Oh my god.”

It’s sticky between them. Hoseok reaches down and wraps his palm around Kihyun, who sucks in a breath between his teeth at the contact, sensitive. He’s spent. Hoseok grins, relieved. “You okay?” he asks, just to make sure.

“Yeah,” Kihyun says. “Just. Lightheaded. But not in a bad way. That was intense.”

Hoseok climbs up his body to lay himself over Kihyun completely, and Kihyun grunts at the extra weight. “It was for me, too.”

“I’m really tired now,” Kihyun admits. “I can usually go a couple rounds but...if we’re gonna keep doing that biting thing, I guess I need to build up my endurance.”

Hoseok laughs and kisses Kihyun on the lips, a peck of pure affection. “Sleep,” he says. “I’ll be right here?”

“We have to clean up,” Kihyun mumbles, eyes still closed, beginning to drift. “And put pants on...cuddle pile...”

Hoseok tilts his head to the side, charmed by how quickly Kihyun is dropping off. He must have really worn the Were out; usually Kihyun is the one insisting they clean up after sex, complaining about how uncomfortable it is to try to sleep with cum drying on his belly or elsewhere. “I’ll take care of it,” Hoseok promises, kissing Kihyun again.

He keeps his promise, using a damp towel to clean Kihyun up and putting sweatpants onto the sleeping Were. Then he cleans himself up and looks through Kihyun’s drawers for a pair of pants he can slip into as well, putting them on before crawling back into bed. He checks Kihyun’s neck one last time, satisfied that the wounds have completely closed. Then he curls around Kihyun, kisses the top of his head, and goes to sleep.

.

In the morning Hoseok awakens to a grey light filtering in through the curtains, and he’s so warm it feels like the sun is beaming down directly onto his skin. He groans, trying to bury himself under the covers while pulling Kihyun closer, but finding himself unable to.

“I thought you’d be toast,” someone says, close to his ear.

Hoseok startles, sitting up, eyes wide.

Changkyun blinks back at him from where he’s curled on top of Kihyun’s legs. Next to Changkyun is a snoring Minhyuk, whose body is half-on and half-off the bed.

“Don’t you burn up in the sun?” Changkyun continues.

“Um,” Hoseok says quietly. “I just have extreme sun sensitivity.”

Changkyun stares at him for a moment longer before shifting into a more comfortable position. “Kihyunnie-hyung usually prepares breakfast in an hour or so,” he says. “Are you gonna stay?”

Hoseok slowly lies back down, watching Changkyun, eyes flitting over Minhyuk’s form. It’s a pack thing, he realizes. It must be. “I think so,” Hoseok mumbles.

Changkyun nods, considering, before closing his eyes again. “Welcome to the pack, then.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> i'm also on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yayawrites)!


End file.
